


A Flower and the Cross

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askCan you write an Alexander Anderson x reader fic?





	A Flower and the Cross

You are taking flowers the the mother superior of the sanctuary when you tripped on a wayward stone. As you fell you threw your hands on front of you to brace your fall. But the hard earth never came.  
You felt large arms catch you. The felt warm around your chest, making your heart beat even faster. But what surprised you the most was the fact that you never herd you basket of flowers hit the ground.  
“Wha?” You ask to no one.  
“Ya should really be more careful sister. Ya tore yer skirt.” The mystery man said with a thick accent.  
With little effort he righted you to where you had your feet on the ground. Once you looked down you saw that your long, black skirt had indeed torn. But on top of that you had scraped your knee somehow. Once you realized that you were injured the pain came.  
“Ow!” You looked at the man who had saved you. “F-father Anderson?”  
“Oh my! Dear child, that must hurt. Here, let me help ye.” The large man said, scooping you into his arms.  
“Eek! Father Anderson, where are you taking me?” You ask trying not to squirm, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your faces were incredibly close, making you blush uncontrollably.  
“Why, im going to patch ye up. And I’m taking ye to the closest place I know to do it. My room.” He said with a confident smile. He started walking, carying you with ease.  
“Um… y-your room?” You stutter.  
This makes Anderson laugh. “Aye, don’t worry ye little head. I’ll get ye patched up.”  
As he walked he smiles at you making you blush. Soon the two of you were at his personal room.  
“Here we are lass. Let me set ye down for just a second to open the door.” Anderson said as he gently sets you down. He quickly opens the door and helps you to the bed so you can sit down. “Now let me see.” He says sitting you down and kneeling down In front of you.  
He quickly grabs bandages out from his side table and pushes back the skirt cloth so he could look at your knee.  
“Not that bad. Just a wee little scrape.” Anderson said looking at your injury. “You might have to move the cloth up so I can bandage this.” He mentions looking up at you. His eyes lock with yours and then he sees how red you are making him smirk.  
You reluctantly pull back your skirt so that half of your thigh was showing and as the air hits you leg you look away, breaking eye contact.  
Anderson set to the task of bandaging your knee. As he was wrapping the bandages his hands kept going up your thigh.  
You noticed this and quickly looked at him. “Father? Why are you…”  
“I am just admiring an angel on earth lass.” He said as he slowly slips a hand underneath your skirt making you shiver.  
Knowing that he was so close to an intimate area part of you backs you blush so hard you cover you face.  
“Now why would someone so cute cover up a face like that?” Anderson leans in taking you hands in his and pulls the away from you face. “Much better. Why would you cover such a cute face.” He leans in so close your lips almost touch.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Father Anderson, Father Loutermiltch is looking for you.” The voice behind the door said. You could hear their footsteps fade as they walk away.  
“Well it looks like I’ll have ta cut this lovely encounter short. But it looks like I am needed.” Anderson says as he stands. “You can stay as long as you need, and I won’t complain if you wait until I come back little lass.” He says as he leaves.


End file.
